Luther Ashwood
“I want to never die” He said, a grin slowly spreading across his face. '' ''“Very well but remember, it will come with a price.” Growing impatient Luther urged him. “I am ready, do it.” —The Pact Maker and Luther before Luther Bound his Life Appearance Luther is fairly tall, about six feet. He wears an old cloak which is tattered in its age and smells of dust, this cloak conceals his skeletal body. His flesh, completely melted away by time no longer hides his bones which are a slightly yellowed white. His voice is deep and husky, his jaw moving with the words as he talks although more out of habit than necessity. He carries two ancient swords at his side that look like they could fall apart at any second but are surprisingly sturdy. Undeath Luther's soul was unnaturally bound to his body via a phylactery which would need to be destroyed to permanently kill him (Basically a random item which holds his soul) although this was not of his doing. Luther always feared death and all his life he attempted to keep it at bay, eventually he got this wish. He now realizes that it was not worth it. This state of undeath is in many ways both a hindrance and a blessing. Magic, Golemancy Luther can create creatures of out of just about anything he has to hand, be it a bit of clay or some stones. Note that he can only maintain control of so many at a time and the larger they are, the harder they are to control. Although most of his magical skill is nothing out of the ordinary Luther has always had a natural affinity for Golemancy and is rarely seen without a few little helpers running around doing his biding. While they can last for a while without him they are still bound to him and are generally quite loyal. Smaller Golems will not take much out of him but creating something larger, depending on the size could potentially rip apart his mind and drive him to insanity. This is due to the manner in which he creates them- he literally binds a part of himself to it, be it a memory or an emotion. When a golem is destroyed this part of him will return. Combat- Dual swords When he was alive, Luther had a love for swordplay, favouring a pair of light swords as his weapons he could make short work of his opponents. In his current state however he will have to relearn and adjust in order to once again become so skilled. How He Got Into His Current State Luther ended up in Hazane after the events of Through the Rabbit Hole. In Hazane briefly encountered Lividus Lyon, soon after meeting, he engaged a horde of zombies outside the Medical Center of the Capital, with others at his side and his large stone golem. Shortly after Luther assisted Erumeldir and a few others in traversing a dangerous area in search of Narra. Category:Characters